


Sans son costume

by Yusseily



Category: BioShock
Genre: Family, Fluff, Without helmet, daughter - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 17:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusseily/pseuds/Yusseily





	Sans son costume

Elle le fixait, ses grands yeux jaunes écarquillés par la crainte. Elle ouvrit la bouche, les larmes menaçant de s’échapper de ses lèvres.  
Elle allait crier.  
Lui ne voulait pas ça. Tout en lui refusait de faire du mal à sa toute petite fille. Il se haïssait de la terroriser ainsi.  
Alors il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit. Il ramassa la peluche fabriquée par l’enfant avant de la lui tendre doucement, tentant de ne pas l’effrayer d’avantage.   
La Little Sister s’approcha avec appréhension, hésitant à accorder ou non sa confiance à cet homme étrange devant elle.  
Elle se sentait bizarre. Ses instincts la poussaient à agripper cette main que l’homme lui tendait, à le tirer derrière elle et de le laisser la protéger lorsqu’elle récolterait l’Adam sur un ange.  
Comme s’il était son…  
  
« Da… Daddy ? C’est… C’est toi ? » Bégaya la petite fille avec timidité alors que ses petits doigts s’enroulaient autour de la poupée qu’elle avait elle-même fabriqué pour qu’elle ressemble le plus possible à son protecteur.  
  
L’homme sourit, approbateur, avant de poser lentement sa grande main nue sur les cheveux ébène de sa fille. Elle était sa fille. Il était son Daddy. Et même si le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines était différent, ce lien entre eux n’en était que plus beau. Il s’assit, pliant ses genoux sur les côtés. Ses bras vinrent porter avec l’aisance de l’habitude la petite qui vint instinctivement enrouler les siens autour du cou du Big Daddy.  
  
« Daddy… Un ange n’est pas loin… Je le sens, il est plein d’Adam ! » Murmura la brune à l’oreille étrangement humaine de l’adulte.  
  
Celui-ci se contenta de serrer un peu plus fort l’enfant. C’était la première fois. La première fois qu’il pouvait toucher sa fille, son enfant, sans l’énorme combinaison qui le couvrait habituellement. La première fois qu’il pouvait la serrer dans ses bras sans craindre d’abîmer sa peau fragile avec le métal de son armure. La première fois qu’il pouvait parler et se faire entendre d’elle.  
Il voulait profiter de ce moment.   
  
« On ira le chercher, promis. Mais… Pas maintenant… Pas maintenant… » Souffla-t-il avant d’embrasser la tête chevelue de son petit bout.  
  
La Little Sister gloussa, serrant plus encore sa poupée contre elle. Elle non plus n’avait pas envie de mettre fin à l’étreinte. Elle voulait juste profiter de son papa et ne plus penser à la récolte de l’Adam. Tout ce qu’elle savait était que son Daddy était là uniquement pour elle.   
Et puis ils attendirent. Ils attendirent simplement. Ils ignoraient aisément les cris, les bruits de coups, d’armes à feu. Ils ignoraient tout ce qui n’était pas eux. ‘Puis la petite fille se mit à gigoter entre les bras puissants de son protecteur. Elle avait soif. Son besoin d’Adam était trop fort. Le Big Daddy le comprit et, sans un mot, il se décrocha de la Little Sister. Il la laissa se relever avec la maladresse de son jeune âge avant de se détourner légèrement pour enfiler son costume, sa combinaison, et récupérer toutes ses armes.  
La petite leva un regard doré vers lui alors qu’il bloquait son casque, curieuse. Il sourit, murmurant des paroles rassurantes qui se transformèrent en un grognement sous l’effet du casque. Mais la petite comprit. Elle décroisa les bras, sa poupée pendant au bout de sa petite main, avant de les lever, quémandant qu’on la porte. Son Daddy lui caressa un instant la tête avant de l’attraper précautionneusement sous les aisselles pour la poser sur son épaule.  
  
Riant, la petite vint attraper le bras de l’homme avant de le diriger vers une des portes de la pièce où ils se trouvaient.  
  
« Par-là, Daddy ! Je peux entendre les anges chanter ! » S’exclama-t-elle d’une voix enfantine.  
  
Lourdement, l’homme dans le scaphandrier suivit la direction indiquée, braquant son arme sur la porte, craignant l’arrivée d’un ennemi. Mais tous s’éloignaient craintivement à sa vue. Tous savaient ce qu’un Big Daddy protégeant une Little Sister pouvait faire si on faisait mine de vouloir s’en prendre à la gamine.  
  
« C’est par là, Daddy ! » S’écria l’enfant, impatiente, tendant le nez à la manière d’un louveteau.   
  
Le Big Daddy baissa la tête et, en effet, un cadavre horriblement mutilé gisait au sol. Il s’accroupit avant de prendre la petite fille dans ses bras musclé, attendant que ses petits pieds aient touché le sol.  
  
« Hum ! Les anges qui dorment brillent, l’Adam brille ! » Sourit l’enfant avant de s’asseoir sur le sol, aux côtés du cadavre. Son protecteur lui tendit sa seringue avant de se mettre en retrait, prêt à éliminer chaque menace potentielle. Il vit du coin de l’œil sa fille enfoncer à plusieurs reprises l’aiguille aiguisée dans le corps, commençant la collecte de l’Adam.  
  
« Tu veux un joli ruban, mon ange ? » Demanda la petite à l’intention du cadavre vautré sur le sol.  
  
Un cri se fit entendre.  
Le protecteur tira sur le premier assaillant. De sa main gauche, il vint électrocuter les deux imbéciles s’étant aventurés dans l’eau, alors que de la droite, il envoyait une femme braillarde au tapis grâce à sa foreuse.  
  
« Encore un tout petit peu, Daddy ! » Chantonna la petite en retirant la seringue du mort, de l’ « ange ».  
  
Le père ne l’entendit que d’une oreille alors qu’il gelait un attaquant pour le frapper de sa mitrailleuse jusqu’à ce qu’il explose en quelques dizaine de petits blocs de glace. Ceci fait, il envoya une nuée d’abeille aveugler un homme ayant réussi à le dépasser pour arriver près de sa fille. Il envoya rapidement un harpon l’empaler dans le dos, l’accrochant -tel une décoration- à un mur. On ne s’en prenait pas à sa fille impunément !  
Il entrevit la petite se cramponner à son biberon, buvant tout l’Adam, jusqu’à la dernière goutte. Lorsqu’elle eut fini, elle s’essuya prestement la bouche d’un revers de la main avant de rigoler.  
  
« Je suis très sage, Daddy ! » Fredonna-t-elle en se relevant sur ses petites jambes d’enfant.  
  
En un instant, le protecteur fut sur elle. Avec le plus d’attention et de délicatesse dont il était capable avec son armure inconfortable, il attrapa la petite pour la remettre sur son dos.   
  
« Daddy ! Tu m’emmène aussi à la maison ? Youpi ! » S’écria la petite à la perspective de rentrer.   
  
Le Big Daddy était fier d’elle. La Little Sister avait déjà récolté beaucoup d’Adam et il ne faisait aucun doute qu’elle devait s’ennuyer de ce quotidien. Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, la petite resserra ses bras frêles autour de la poupée avant de bailler, étreignant fermement le casque de son protecteur.  
  
« Mm… Je suis prête pour aller rêver, Daddy ! » Murmura-t-elle, la fatigue tintant sa voix.   
  
Et le Big Daddy ne se posa pas de question. D’un pas rendu lourd par son équipement des plus encombrants, il se dirigea vers l’une des manches à air. Ces sortes de bouches d’aération que les Little Sisters traversaient pour se rendre un peu partout dans Rapture sans avoir besoin de la protection des Big Daddy. Il vint récupérer sa fille, la serrant imperceptiblement dans ses bras, avant de la pousser précautionneusement dans le conduit. La petite tenta un sourire fatigué avant de tendre les mains vers son Daddy.  
Le protecteur récupéra la poupée à son effigie que son enfant avait fabriquée avant de la lui tendre, caressant un instant la joue pâle de l’enfant de son gant.  
  
« Bonne nuit, chérie. » Murmura-t-il derrière son casque, conscient que ses paroles n’atteindraient l’enfant que sous forme de grognements.  
  
« A demain, Daddy. » Assura la petite en se retournant de nouveau.  
  
Et alors que la petite rampait habilement dans la manche à air, s’éloignant de plus en plus de lui, le Big Daddy ne douta pas. Certaines Little Sisters trouvaient un autre protecteur en sortant de leurs chambres. Mais pas elle. Elle l’aimerait toujours. Et même si l’on disait que ce n’était que parce qu’il faisait partie des Big Daddy de la génération Alpha qu’ils étaient si liés, lui pensait autrement. Lui savait qu’il y avait plus derrière ce lien artificiel. Un vrai amour.   
  
L’amour que porterait un père à sa fille. 


End file.
